kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuijiopea
dinYuijiopea (pronounced you-ee-gee-oh-pea-uh) Is a chat room with not many chatters. However usually, 200-250 Yuijiopeans are here daily. People come here to drink ginger ale, eat goat cheese, listen to music, watch movies and talk a bit too.Yuijiopea is also a land of strange beats and strange words.Yuijiopea is a really nice chat (with the occasional trolls) and can be dead sometimes, but anyone's welcome! :) Try inviting your friends to come. We like having random conversations about anything and we play all sorts of games. Our room ID is 36302, so join us today! *Often is described as a weird chat, but come anyways! :) *Short form is Yui if you don't like spelling out the whole name. __TOC__ Staff Despite Yuijiopea getting visits from many administrators and moderators, these are the ones that visit most often. Cochesepc '''- Although this quiet admininstrator never talk, he still comes very often to Yuijiopea! '''MrBoss - MrBoss is one of the only moderator that comes to Yuijopea regularly as well as the creator and owner of the room. He refuses to tell us what the name of the room actually means. Though recently, MrBoss told us the name was deprived from Chinese fish, although this has not yet been fully confirmed. Special thanks to welderkong or welder as you may know him on kongregate for editting this wiki page, as well as many others. Thank you. Yuijiopeans Even if you are super awesome, special, and have super powers, please do not add yourself to this list unless you are a regular, come to chat, and are known by the people listed below. ''Please note that to be considered active, you must visit Yuijiopea and if a month passes after that day and you never visited between those two days, you will be deemed inactive'. Thank you for your time, please come again.'' '''1keko1 - A very nice guy who owns a puppy named Juno. (Who he describes to pee a lot.) - Active 3mike231 - A guy who likes inviting people into his private room and who enjoys playing Everyone Edits.Now he has moved on towards other chatroom and becoming less active on Kongregate. - Inactive 91238576 - '''A great troll who never lost an argument in his life, he hates Americans. Hse is banned often and is usually found playing PR2. He has many alternative accounts usually of the same name with a different number attached to the end of it. There's also a love triangle between Speedster879, Pantso1, and 91238576. - ''Active'' '''Ariel_ - '''The leader of the Pinecone Raider, with an assistant name TheHolyOne59. - Inactive' '''Lol123_Lolabc/History30/Bacon8362 - '''Originally Lol123_Lolabc, then History30, and now Bacon8362. He is a nice guy who enjoys bacon, war games, and stick figures. - 'Active' '''Beavis21 - '''He is a nice guy from New Jersey who is currently in college. - 'Active' '''Benede - '''A very nice guy who enjoys Realm of the Mad God. '''Bijju' - Likes to get angry over games, though does not give up. His likes include anime, (especially Studio Ghibli) soundtrack, and classic rock. He plays Starcraft2 and Final Fantasy. He has a positive attitude, and believes that anything is possible. - Active Bob2cow - A user who has a hard time deciding which game to play and thinks that Runescape is a gay game for nerds. - Inactive Blake1670 - '''A nice guy who plays PR2. - ''Active'' '''D_Stryk - Oldest member of this chatroom, enjoys eating goulash, and playing long hours for a badge. He is now roaming around Kongregate through different chatrooms. - Inactive DaBombs - The one guy who likes to smash his moniters and force poor speed to give him Kong rats. Nonetheless, he's a great guy who enjoys playing the super crazy guitar maniac deluxe series as well as Platform racing 2. - Active, but not in Yuijiopea Dadudemon - Uses mom jokes like they are a brand new. Warning: he says perverted things and this is why his gamer name is "Dominasty". Some misunderstand it as trolling but he's just a crazy person that is bored. - Active PizzaBombXD/DarkTacoZ - Originally PizzaBombXD, A nice guythat goes to Yuijiopea and Purple Haze (now called Labyrinth). He comes to Yuijiopea just to see his friends, but usually likes to troll Yuijiopea. Now, he plays Modern Warfare 3 and comes on less. - Inactive Determine - '''Cool gal that is nice to talk to. Very calm, all the time (only when Rizza's around). - ''Active'' '''EXCALIBER117 - '''A nice guy from Virginia. Ex-boyfriend of Rah and current boyfriend of Kolp. '''Graveyard890 - The person that started this wiki and helped make Yuijiopea alive. He loves wandering around random chatrooms or hanging out in Uber Universe. He is fun, nosy, and likes to ask many questions. His favorite game is Minions. Grave recently left Kongregate into an unknown world, but had just come back. He is also the Pinecone Raider's Navigator. - Active but not in Yuijiopea Nintendo123Yahoo/Kyuubi879 - Originally Nintendo123Yahoo, and Suicide Idiot Bomber on Platform Racing 2, he went from Ocean Palace to Yuijiopea. His nickname is also "Suicide-Kun" for Speed and he calls Speed "Speedy-Kun," and Determine calls him "nin" from Nintendo. - May have fallen in some sleep IamSpiderman1234 - '''Likes to troll; sometimes takes it a bit far. '''kolp14856 - Current boyfriend of Ex. Lilbigsist - '''A nice girl from Maine. - ''Active'' '''Mageofcats - A random mage of cats who has two different sides and they like to argue much. Mage enjoys talking to himself, and is easily misunderstood by others. He is the weirdest person you'll meet, and you will most likely not understand what he's saying((This is the real Mageofcats. To be honest I'm different now, sorry for my inactivity but my computer hates me and it was only through random chance that I'm able to leave you guys this: See you later! And I WILL FIND A WAY! If I don't, see you on the soutside of alice's looking glass. Oh, and my black claws will still be apparent. So I can hit Determine. Sigh. Sorry for editing this wikipedia, but there is literally no way that I'll be able to talk to any of you ever again... unless... IDEA STRIKESHA!!! for this. I don't think it's allowed... but seriously. Just wanted to say 'bye')). - Inactive MechanoDestruto - Friendly, quiet user of Yuijiopea, who always tells Speed he has Speedsapien blood. - Active but not in Yuijiopea Metalsoldier117 - A nice guy who is always idling. - Active NewbloodAR - '''Current boyfriend of Rah. '''NinjaMasterDX - A very random guy who loves to chill with his friends, have fun, and play a variety of different epic games. He doesn't enjoy games with good graphics, although his favorite games include Minecraft and Team Fortress 2. - Active Pantso1 - A nice guy that says a lot of things at random and jokes around a lot. He is known to be Speedster879's best friend and rival. He is also a music lover. There's also a love triangle between Speedster879, Pantso1, and 91238576. - Active Pok_03 '''- Pok is Spoonla's (read below) boyfriend, and can be angry at times. He is also a badge-hunter with a crappy computer, who plays Runescape while at his grandma's or dad's house. He has the high score for the most toilet visits on Wasted Youth Part 1 and is currently making a game with Kostaspaoki. - ''Active'' '''Pontoty - A person who carries many personas and can be nice or mean depending on his mood. He likes to chat in Yuijiopea or in The Crunchy chatrooms when he visits Kong, which is not often. He goes on JV or Acid when he is not on Kong, which are PR2 websites/chats. He also believes Ariana Grande is the sexiest person ever and a great singer, which has become rather annoying to hear. -'' Active'' Pvvionlinist - A dancing milk carton who was almost killed by Speed months ago, but they became friends. Pvv also enjoys playing the violin and chatting with friends. - Active Redfin_802 - User who enjoys eating donuts. Red also gets very angry and frustrated in chat, but friendly once you get to know him. His favorite game is Fantasy Online. -'' Active'' RedFury500 - He loves playing sports, board games, and likes listening to music. His favorite shows include Bleach and Dragon Ball Z. - Active Rext80 - Migrated from Uber Universe to Yuijiopea to find a peaceful chat. He was kicked out of Uber Universe and Eggstraordinary to come home to Yuijopea. LONG LIVE YUINESS! Also, please take note of his bad temper and just try not to piss him off, but other then that he's awesome! He is less active nowadays and is found at UU occasionally. - A''ctive'' Speedster879 '''- A philosophical badge hunter who loves fun and is kind. His best friend is Pantso (and Rizza), who always tries to rival Speed. His favorite type of games are multiplayer games. He loves to watch Dragon Ball Z and read Harry Potter. Personally, he likes to listen to pop music. His personal life includes the fact that he was born in New York City, but has now moved out. There's also a love triangle between Speedster879, Pantso1, and 91238576 (and Rizza -jk). - ''Active'' '''Spoonla - Really nice and also cheating on Pok with Fork. ;] She is also awesome and figured out how to edit her description. Beware, once she is bored she loves partaking in trolling so do not take offence in her jokes, because she is just bored.-'' Active'' Tcgreen98 - Laid back dude who loves to make inappropriate jokes. - Inactive TheHolyOne59 - '''The assistant of the leader, Ariel_, of the Pinecone Raiders. - ''Active'' '''XTheXRizzaX - Random guy thats likes pizza, really fun to chat with. He's awesome at everything and owns Speed on a daily basis. He also survived the apocalypse and is too powerful to beat at C4. - Active XxC43d34xX '''- Friendly user of Yuijiopea who thinks Speed took his place in the universe as the troll of Yuijiopea, A person who does not chat often, but when he does it is about muting someone or in an arguement. He loves to argue with spoonla, and competition feeds his boredom. He thinks the people of Yuijiopea are as weird or weirder than he is, which is why he keeps on coming back. He stresses when there are too many people or when people don't like him. He also uses Speed as an example of someone you should look out for, much to Speed's chagrin. - ''Active'' 'xXTobySoccerXx '- A game developer who visits Yuijiopea when he's not busy, really friendly and enjoys soccer. - ''Inactive'' '''xxxrahxxx - '''A nice 19-year-old girl who goes to college. She gets mad easily, apparently. Also, she is the ex-girlfriend of Ex and the current girlfriend of New. - ''Active'' 'ZackFairGX '- Zack likes to play rpg games and loves doing ^^ after every sentence. He is also fluent in French as well as English. - ''Active'' '''Zombiekidz - Really likes brains and cakes. - Active Groups Feel free to add any official groups in here! Pinecone Raiders A group who raids chat rooms with Yuijiopea as their HQ, or den, as stated by Holy. It is currently leads by Ariel_ and her assistant, TheHolyOne59. Graveyard890 also is a navigator. Ariel herself admitted the word "pinecone" was in the group name because they shove pinecones up people's butt after raiding a chat room. This group is probably dead now. Memorable Quotes Lunka * It should be later so he can go pass out and fall on soft surface, forget today, have crazy visons... have it magicly be tomorrow ..no it is not sleep. Mageofcats *We are one you and I. Shut the hell up. No. I can sing if I want to! *punches myself* OW! I SAID SHUT UP! D; NinjaMasterDX *Kongrats = Kong rats Speedster879 *If you know what sneezing is, sleeping is like the period between when you sneeze and when you stop sneezing, only longer, by like, 7 hours 59 minutes and 55 seconds. *That's not how you summon Yui! You say it like this: "Arise, your majesty! For you are the Holy Chat Room, Yuijiopea!". *The bane of the universe has arrived! Ladies and gentlemen, Determine! *I'm a magical two-faced turtle-based unicorn squirrel. You're welcome. Pantso1 *Let's get our game faces on! -_- 91238576 *All animals are equal but some animals are more equal than others, this is the rule of life. *If you read this, the idea of sugar free cotton candy is more intelligent than you. XTheXRizzaX *''I just want a sandwhich.'' Memorable Conversations pok_03: imma cook a egg, you eggs are making me hungry pok_03: we already have a pan, its just not washed. Speedster879: Wash it, lol Speedster879: Get soap and scrub... Not that hard... =P pok_03: can you do it for me? Speedster879: Yeah whats your address, Ill ship myself to you Speedster879: Nvm, I'll cook the egg for you... --- 3mike231: So when does the room owner come? Determine: mrboss comes sometimes... 3mike231: Hmm 3mike231: We have to summon him. ZackFairGX: lol 3mike231: Find a goat, Deter start a fire. Determine: what... Determine: *starts fire* there lol 3mike231: Now Zack where is that goat? ZackFairGX: -tries the dance again- 3mike231: XD no we need to make a sacrafice metalsoldier117: w-t-f is goin on here ZackFairGX: dunno Determine: lols --- Determine: hey D D_Stryk: :D Determine: how was your goulash? D_Stryk: Hey D D_Stryk: it was awesome! Determine: lol :D D_Stryk: i polished off the leftovers an hour ago D_Stryk: baked tilapia for tonight Speedster879: Everyone's calling each other 'D' and saying ':D'. Speedster879: ._. D_Stryk: ( ._.) Determine: lol cuz our names start with D Speedster879: And by everyone I mean two people. Determine: not S Speedster879: Uh, well! ⌐.⌐ Determine: i can call u S if u want liefwarrior: You can call me L Speedster879: S stands for what Speedster879: ._. Determine: L hi D_Stryk: Hi L :) liefwarrior: Sup D? Determine: nm, u? liefwarrior: S stands for sick Speedster879: Speed, Speedster, Speedster879, Speedtester, Soeed, Soeedster, Soeedster879, Soeedtester, Ster. D_Stryk: Sexy Speedster879: Hi Y, It rhymes Speedster879: *gets giddy* liefwarrior: Lol, S stands for super. :p Determine: lol yup liefwarrior: Lmao! liefwarrior: Wait, and what does D stand for? Speedster879: Donuts D_Stryk: ಠ_ಠ liefwarrior: Hahah --- Speedster879: There's this thing I had to kill... Determine: looks easy enough Speedster879: 8000 health isnt anything near easy Speedster879: And it makes this little things that grow from him Determine: how much health u got? Speedster879: Which distracts nearby armies. Speedster879: So a path is cleared. Speedster879: Idk Speedster879: Just a couple of advanced towers. Speedster879: 2 rangers hideout 4 arcane wizards 5 Holy orders. Speedster879: Basically every shot it takes gives it 1/10 of a pixel of a health off. Speedster879: And with the Holy Order knights distracted by invading spawns, it takes a heck of a long time. Speedster879: So does it still sound easy. >.> Determine: yeah Determine: u just take the shoe and step on it.. yeah Speedster879: Yes a giant Holy shoe appears out of no where and stomps it. Determine: yes, if u believe hard enough it will happen speed.. Speedster879: Next thing you know a giant hand steals you and takes you to a place where they sell fish at a gift shop and you escape on David Hasselhoff to get back to your workplace where your boss is about to be fried by the King of the Seas. Speedster879: v.v NinjaMasterDX: ... Determine: lol true --- Background information: Determine's name is supposedly Sally. Kyuubi879: Sally is my cat's name.. Speedster879: Yes Deter is your cat. Congratz!! Kyuubi879: really? Determine: no im not mageofcats... :P Speedster879: She's your keyboard cats. pvviolinist: xD Speedster879: Cat* Kyuubi879: =o Deter has been sitting on my bed THIS WHOLE TIME Pvviolinist: can I be your talking dog? Speedster879: That sounds weird Suicide. Determine: that sounds wrong nin Kyuubi879: and sleeping on my daddy Determine: ninjad.. Kyuubi879: ._. Speedster879: Ninja'd Speedster879: Ninja'd about being ninja'd Determine: ninjad your ninja Determine: wow lol. --- Mageofcats: Yes, I can hear your groaning. Mageofcats: Your bemoaning of your cruel, heartless fate. Mageofcats: I'm sorry, but not sorry. Mageofcats: Sorry. Mageofcats: XD Matlica32: wait what im so lost in this chat... Mageofcats: I know. Mageofcats: Aren't we all lost? Mageofcats: XD shadow_chaos: ya me too...... Mageofcats: I feel like a visionary. XD Determine: im lost also Mageofcats: Booya Speedster879: If you're not lost in Yui, you're not human. Determine: agreed. Mageofcats: Anyways, Matlica32: okay Confucius Mageofcats: What? Mageofcats: You agreed to yourself. Mageofcats: Det, you are going insane, I think. Determine wow... Mageofcats: I'll save you! Mageofcats: *Slaps* Mageofcats: *Rather hard* Matlica32: no im insane... Mageofcats: *With large black claws* Matlica32: everyone knows that Mageofcats: :> Determine: whatever, your so weird. Matlica32: ?.? Mageofcats: ... Determine idunno --- dadudemon:No, Speed, you just said random stuff. Najitorius:the mongoose winks slowly at the one eyed snake at sundown Speedster879:^ Determine:lol Determine:wiki that!! And so it was "wikied," is that even a real word? --- XxC43d34xX: where do i live? Determine:c4 u live in cali XxC43d34xX:oh yeah ... behind walmart =_= XxC43d34xX:in a box .... a decked out box --- pantso1:Speed is my Queen Speedster879:Mhm Determine:lol.. Speedster879:I'm his Dairy Queen Speedster879:And he's my Burger King. pantso1:yeahh Kyuubi879:lol Speedster879:Know what I'm saying? Determine:haha lol XTheXRizzaX: I prefer Big Macs from McDonalds. Determine: lol pantso1:... --- Background information: Redfury500 is male. RedFury500:Aww Tbrat:hello Tbrat:hello? RedFury500:Hello RedFury500:Welcome To Yuji RedFury500:How May I Help You? RedFury500:You There? Tbrat:latte please RedFury500:Aww Yes Latte RedFury500:That Would Be $4.00 Tbrat:yep Tbrat:extra foam RedFury500:Heres Your Extra Form Latte Sir RedFury500:I Hope You Like It *winks* Tbrat:$$$$ Tbrat:theres 4 dollars RedFury500:Thank You RedFury500:Hows The Latte? Tbrat:taste like coffee and lollipops! Tbrat:so its good RedFury500:Aww As Sweet As You RedFury500:lol Tbrat:thnx Tbrat:have u played backyard monsters? RedFury500:Yes RedFury500:Fun Game Tbrat:what lvl are u? RedFury500:I Forgot.. RedFury500:Are You A Boy Or A Girl? Tbrat:im a lvl 33 1/2 Tbrat:boy RedFury500:oh RedFury500:I Am A Girl RedFury500:Tell From My Profile Picture RedFury500:I Meant Profile lol Tbrat:i already friended u RedFury500:Oh Thanks Tbrat:so i know Tbrat:no probs RedFury500:How Old Are You? Tbrat:20 RedFury500:Oh I Am 18 Tbrat:ninjas RedFury500:Have To Go Come On Often RedFury500:Bye Tbrat Tbrat:bye Tbrat:get on tomorrow at 5:00 And this my friends, is why you do not participate in online dating. Not true. This is a mere lie. Online dating is extremely reccomended. ''---'' spoonla: starburst spoonla: kit kat spoonla: skittles spoonla: sour patch kids spoonla: nerds MGS_ASSASSIN: sourpower spoonla: gummy worms MGS_ASSASSIN: gummy bears spoonla: peachi-os MGS_ASSASSIN: snickers spoonla: trix MGS_ASSASSIN: now and later Kyuubi879: level 10 e.e spoonla: three musketeers MGS_ASSASSIN: candy canes spoonla: mike and ike MGS_ASSASSIN: reeses peanut butter cup spoonla: snow caps MGS_ASSASSIN: jawbreakers spoonla: licorice MGS_ASSASSIN: jolly ranchers spoonla: gumdrops MGS_ASSASSIN: M and Ms spoonla: leamon heads MGS_ASSASSIN: lolipop spoonla: almond joy MGS_ASSASSIN: rice krispies bars Kyuubi879: Ah... I see why deter loves this game so much. Kyuubi879: :P spoonla: laffy taffy MGS_ASSASSIN: sugar dadddy spoonla: thin mints MGS_ASSASSIN: mr. goodbar spoonla: york patty MGS_ASSASSIN: mulk duds MGS_ASSASSIN: milk spoonla: whoopers MGS_ASSASSIN: payday spoonla: moon pies MGS_ASSASSIN: cotton candy spoonla: butter finger MGS_ASSASSIN: swedish fish spoonla: life savers MGS_ASSASSIN: tootsie rolls spoonla: tootsie pops MGS_ASSASSIN: twix spoonla: milky way MGS_ASSASSIN: twizzlers spoonla: baby ruth MGS_ASSASSIN: hershey's kiss spoonla: crunch MGS_ASSASSIN: caramel bar spoonla: krackle MGS_ASSASSIN: snap spoonla: candy corn MGS_ASSASSIN: airheads pvviolinist: Allo MGS_ASSASSIN: tic tac spoonla: mentos pvviolinist: ello :P MGS_ASSASSIN: trident gum pvviolinist: ? spoonla: boo, that's not candy MGS_ASSASSIN: lol. I lose spoonla: woo! victory is mine pvviolinist: ? pvviolinist: DAFUQ?! Never mess with spoon or spoon's candy! __________________________________________________________________________________________ : Want to be part of the fun? Want to be in the memorable convos or to be a Yuijiopean? Then come and get lost! Drink some ginger ale, eat some goat cheese, and meet some interesting people. Say something funny, be different, come often, and you'll be on here! Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms